To Start Anew
by FoxFirecard
Summary: A girl moves after her fsmily dies and she meets Ayame, Shigure, and Hatori in high school. She then has a crush on the would-be doctor. Hatori/OC


This oneshot contains spoilers of vol. 23 so if you aren't that far in the manga and don't want it to spoil, then don't read. *Bows to You* Thank you! ^ ^

Name of OC: Sora Ryu (I made the name for her)  
Anime or Cartoon: Fruits Basket  
The love interest- Hatori  
Looks of the OC: Orange hair with white tips and amber eyes  
Likes of the OC: Reading, nature, spring, and sweet guys, classic music  
Dislikes of the OC: Guns, needles, too much attention, dresses, pink, loud noises  
Enemies of the OC: (None that I could think of.)  
Family of the OC: Has a deceased little sister that was 10 when she died, had grey hair and amber eyes; Parents died by a drive-by shoot out  
(Extra things depending on the what you want)  
Timid, sweet, shy is her personality. She has a little choker with an amber on it.  
POV: First POV

-Story Start! –

Kaibara High School. A new place to start anew. After the death of my family, I moved in with my Aunt and cousin, Kana Sohma. She went to a neighboring school, while I came here. I fiddled with my necklace that my little sister has given me before she passed away. I went to the office to receive my schedule and room number and was greeted by a plump woman with glasses and red hair. She handed me my things when the door opened to revel a boy my age with long silver hair and golden snake-like eyes. He looked at my with a smile and greeted the lady at the desk.

"Hello there! You must be the new student! I'm Ayame Sohma, the president of Kaibara High. And you are given the privileged by me of helping you find your class!" He said with a bow. He was pretty funny.

"Hello. I'm Sora Ryu, it's nice to meet you Ayame-San." I said in a low shy voice and a short meek bow. I was nervous at meeting new people.

"Its great to meet you Sora-Chan! Now lets find you homeroom!" He suddenly grabbed my hand and pulled me along. I was blushing big time! Suddenly he stopped and I crashed into him. He was tense when I bumped into him and wasn't moving. I looked up to him in confusion and saw his face was very serious.

"Ayame-San? Are you ok?" I asked. He shook his head and smiled at me once more.

"It nothing my dear! Now, lets find your classroom. What's your classroom?" He asked. He never asked me my room number.

"A-2." I read the slip of paper.

"You're in my Homeroom! Let's go!" He once again pulled me and we came upon the room with A-2 above. We entered the room after knocking and I gave the slip of paper to the teacher.

"Class, this is Sora Ryu and she will be joining us for the rest of the year. I want you to give her a warm welcome here. Sora, you can sit next to Hatori Sohma. Hatori, raise your hand." Sensei said and a boy with black hair with his bang over his left eye and a blank face raised his hand. I went over and sat in the empty desk next to him. Class soon began and lunch came. I just sat in my seat and pulled out my Bento (I think this spelled right) and began eating. I saw Hatori, Ayame, and a boy who I found out was name Shigure Sohma, speaking in hush voices and shoot a glance in my direction a few times. Girls were watching the three boys (Can you spell Fan Girls) and I heard their conversations.

"OMG! Ayame-Kun is so hot!" said one girl.

"No Shigure-Kun is!" Argued another girl.

"You're both wrong! Hatori-Kun is!" yelled an another. I had to agree. Hatori is better. He was pretty a quiet guy and spoke less that Shigure and Ayame. He was what you call mysterious. I felt a presence over my desk and I looked up and saw The Three Sohma's.

"Hello there Sora! How are you?" Asked Ayame.

"I'm fine." I said.

"Good! These, my dear Sora, are my cousins Shigure and Hatori." He swept his hand in their direction.

"Hello." I said in a nervous voice.

"It's nice to meet you Sora-Chan!" Shigure had a smirk on his face.

"Hn." Said Hatori.

'I hope is will be a fun year.'

-(I don't remember how old the three are in the story, so I am guessing they are 25) 8 years later-

It has been 8 years since that day and I became close to them. I had feelings for Hatori and they grew over the years. I felt heartbroken when my cousin was in love with Hatori but I didn't say anything. Kana and Hatori were in love and I was the jealous cousin, but I supported them. I was heartbroken but what could I do? Kana deserved someone and I was happy for her.

I knew about the curse that the Sohma's had upon them and I accepted it. I was the only one outside the family that could hug them. I was taken to Akito and I promise not to breathe a word about the curse. I got a call from Shigure a few days later and was shock at what happened. Kana got her memory erased by Hatori and got stabbed in his eye by Akito. Kana soon moved and met someone. She was to be married and was coming back. I asked Hatori if he was ok one day after walking around after New Years and he said he is. He also told me he met up with Tohru Honda and she found out his Zodiac sign, which led my laughing. He was still self-conscious about his form.

Akito has changed after the event with Tohru falling. The girl opened Akito in ways I never thought of. She had opened up God to more feelings than protectiveness and anger. Akito isn't God. She is a human being. I went up to the Main House to visit Hatori. He promise to hang out, since Akito was feeling better and was out to see Tohru. He was out in front of the gate.

"Hey Hatori!" I waved to him. I was little more outgoing when I'm with him.

"Hello Sora. How are you?" He asked.

"I'm fine. You?"

"I'm good. Are you ready to go?"

"Yes." We went into town. I convinced him to come with me to Ayame's shop, since I never been there. He was dead set against it but I manage to change his mind.

We came up to Ayame's dress shop when the doors open to revel Ayame in his crazy outfit and pulled us in the room filled with clothes. Mimi (she has met her in the outside world) came up when we entered the store.

"Sora-Chan!" She hugged me in a death grip.

"Hi Mimi." I choked out.

"Sora-Chan, I'm glad you came! I have a prefect dress for you!" said Ayame in a excited voice.

"Really?" I was nervous of Ayame when he wants to dress me up. He always picks out something I would have never chosen.

"Yes! Mimi, take Sora to the changing room and let's get going!" I was dragged in the changing room and was put in outfit after outfit and modeling it in front of Ayame and Hatori. Hatori stared at me with a glaze look in his eyes and was getting nervous. Mimi made me change in an outfit that I didn't want to come out of the dressing room. It was a maid type of outfit that was very short. The dress was two layers, a white dress with a slip that was black. The sleeves cover almost my whole hand and I had gray thigh length socks and I had a black and white headband. Mimi practically dragged me out of the changing room. I stood in front of them with my head downcast, avoiding their looks.

"You look sooooo cute Sora-Chan!" Ayame said in a happy voice. "Do you think so Haa-San?" He asked Hatori by his nickname in high school.

"Yes…" I looked up and I saw his face broke in a smile. I blushed at his look. Ayame saw the exchanged with a smirk and asked Mimi to come with him. She followed him and we were alone. He stood up and walked slow toward me. I was nervous and with every step he came forward, I responded by walking backward until I hit the wall. I was trapped. He had his hands on both sides of my head.

"What are you doing Hatori?" I asked in a slight shaky voice.

"What do you feel when your with me?" He asked.

I looked at him in shock. Why was he asking me this? "What do you mean?"

He sighed. "What are your feelings toward me, as in a relationship way?"

"You're my best friend Hatori." I thought he meant in a friendship.

"Not like that!" He growled. I was shock at his tone. "I meant, what are you're feelings toward me in a romantic relationship." He said in a sigh when he saw my face. I was frozen in place, not knowing what to say. I know I have feelings to him, but he might have too.

He took my silence as a no and started to pull away. I notice he was moving and grabbed his arm. He looked back at me confuse.

I took a deep breath and looked back at him. I had to tell him my feelings. "Hatori, I-I have met you in high school, and I was happy to meet you. I do have feelings for you, but I want to know yours." I said. He looked at me and had a smile growing.

"After Kana, I have stop myself from loving another person. I felt -and still felt- that I would never fall in love again. But you were there. You helped me out when I was down and I have for a while felt that I have feelings for you." His smile grew at the next statement. "I love you."

My breath was caught in my throat. He loved me. He looked at me with what I think I saw was affection. I felt my face was hot and I said, "I love you too. For a long time."

Hatori leans down with his forehead press onto his and mine lips a few centimeters from each other. He looked at me in the eyes before he closed the gap between us. First it was soft and gently but soon was filled with hunger, like he want to this for some time. I felt tears wetting my face and I pulled away to see Hatori was crying. I wondered what was wrong as I wiped away his tears from his face.

"What's wrong?" I asked in a gentle voice. He looked at me with tears threating to fall.

"The curse…"

"Yes?"

He pulled me in a hug and I heard his voice was in a whisper. "It's broken."

I turned to see his face and I placed my hand on his cheek. He looked at me and I gave him a smile. "Really?"

"Yes." He pulled me back and I felt his tears and I started to cry with him. I was so happy that the curse was broken. They were all free. We broke away and we hugged. I felt so happy that everything has happened. It must have been hard for Akito to break the curse but I think she knew what would happen. I thank her for it. She has grown.

I looked at Hatori and he looked at me. We both shared a smile and kissed once again. I love this man and he loved me.

This day was perfect.

HH


End file.
